


Remember When This Whole Thing Began

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [85]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, akificlets, killjoys!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 2835 - Nicole/Zack [Heaven on their Minds - Jesus Christ Superstar Australian cast recording]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When This Whole Thing Began

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt went killjoys, idek

Zack tried to hide a sigh as he punched another card into the machine, waiting for the positive beep before hitting the door release.

Door security was the dullest of the dull, but it was better than being sent to Reeducation. Even if that was what he deserved, after everything.

Then again, it was possible that this was just Mr Anderson's way of drawing out Zack's torture. After all, he was the one let some fucking Killjoys make off with Nicole from right under his nose. It was his fault; he shouldn't have given in to her, no matter how beautiful she was or how sweetly she kissed him. Zack was her security; he wasn't there to warm her bed or hold her or...

Zack shook off the memories of Nic, tiny and lithe and laughing as she straddled his hips and leaned forward to kiss him. He fucked up and now she was dead or worse.... Zack sniffed silently, roughly tugged down the grey-white sleeves of his uniform tunic and concentrated extra-hard on the next three ID cards that were waved passed his scanner.

The hourly rush passed, leaving Zack alone in the foyer of the low-security building where he'd been dumped after the Inquest. There was little to do apart from check IDs and watch the shuffling, dead-eyed maintenance crews wipe the windows.

Zack sighed and tried to find something useful to occupy himself with; the daily security briefing was still unread in his intray. He flicked it open and tried to concentrate.

The new Wanted posters were attached at the end; the usual parade of multi-coloured kids with hard eyes and freak-show names. He studied their features, just in case they ever decided to come knocking at this no-interest office block.

The foyer was empty; Zack's gasped curse echoed off the walls.

Nic's eyes were unchanged under a mop of lavender-coloured hair. She had a blue scarf tied around her neck, and her leather coat was purple. There was a scar on her cheek and a gun on her hip, but these were minor details. Zack couldn't stop staring at her eyes. The name on the poster was 'Zoom Hilda,' and the list of crimes was extensive. There was no reference to the Anderson's, and he wondered if they'd even recognized their daughter without the trappings of wealth that she had given up when she'd left the City.

Zack stared at those eyes, that face that he had last seen flushed with sweat, laughing as she came. He stared at those eyes and wondered if everything had been a lie from the beginning.


End file.
